


Heat

by Saplings



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Imagination, M/M, Multi, Trans Fero, only Fero though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saplings/pseuds/Saplings
Summary: The druid is blessed with more than just the ability to transform. He is also gifted the ability to heal, to sense the world in ways others find impossible to imagine, and to speak with the spirits.Severea and Galenica were also kind enough to make him really horny some of the time.Edit 4/27/18: how tf did this get marked as m/f who do you think i am archive??? Do you think i write about heterosexuals?? Disgusting.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this whole thing in a fugue state. Sorry for any errors only nerds edit anything they write B)
> 
> Its 2 am

He was in heat. There was no doubt about that. Fero woke up in the middle of the night with need, such an overwhelming sense of pure lust, pooling in his belly. Slick was already soaking his undergarments, and when he moved his hips to test the status of the heat, he sucked in a breath as the simple friction between the fabric and his clit shot a shock through his entire body.

Fero breathed heavily, trying to get his arousal under control. This wasn’t his first time and it wouldn’t be the last. It happened sporadically every few months since he became the druid. He looked around his tent. This though, was the first time he’d entered heat where he couldn’t just find a quick fuck to treat him right and be done with it.

That meant he’d be like this for a week.

He threw his head back in frustration into the pillows, but instead his hair snagged on some wooden piece of adventuring gear and he moaned when he pulled his head back. He unwillingly produced another rush of slick and shuddered at the feeling of it soaking through his pants now, cold and good on his clit again. He put his face in his hands, shaking from the state a mere tug on his hair had left him in.

Better get started.

He hiked up his shirt so his belly was exposed to the darkness of the tent and closed his eyes with a sigh. His hand graced over his happy trail, but it wasn’t his. For now, it was Ephrim’s. Fero had just seen Ephrim sweet talk his way into not having guard duty tonight and the way he batted his eyes at Hadrian, long lashes soft lips and skirted subjects, had Fero blushing from his point as a simple bystander. The tent in Hadrian’s pants later told Fero he wasn’t the only one.

In his mind, it was those sweet lips first whispering then biting the shell of his ear. His own nails could do nothing to emulate the sensation but the heat did its job and the scape of his nails along the pointed tips of his ear was enough to make Fero bite his lip to hold back a moan. Ephrim’s hand traced down Fero’s happy trail, then in a flash of heated lust, grabbed his crotch to gauge a reaction.

And a reaction he got. Ephrim’s hand palmed his clit just right and Fero shoved his free hand over his mouth to hold back the moan. Ephrim’s ghost whispered sweetly into his ear, of what he would soon do to Fero, of what Fero would feel like tomorrow — the hand shifted to that he was thumbing Fero’s clit rapidly though the fabric now — of how much he wanted Fero to come, right now, and how hard it made him and of how much he wanted to come inside Fero and- he came. His hips bucked into the air as he continued to work himself through the orgasm, the fantasy of Ephrim he’d conjured dissipating. He panted into the silence of the tent and realized his thighs were coated in slick too at this point. Before the heat came back he needed to clean up some.

He started to unlace his pants. He was still lying on the nest of blankets he called his bed when Fero realized he’d underestimated the power of this heat. A wave of pleasure rolled through his body, and it was such a surprise that he was powerless to hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips into the stillness of the night. His hole throbbed, there was nothing he needed more in this moment than a thick cock shoved hard and heavy inside of him. And Hadrian was there to help.

Desperate and panting, Fero imagined Hadrian. Hadrian moved with the hurried pace only a man of the cloth just freed from a vow of celibacy could muster. His fingers fumbled with the ties on Fero’s pants and he let out a frustrated growl before using the power in his arms to pull the ties from the pants all together. What would it matter anyways, the slick had already ruined them. The offending material was pulled off his body quickly, tossed to the side to be forgotten. Large hands grabbed at Fero’s tiny waist and pulled him down, repositioned so his hips between Hadrian’s muscled thighs, spread wide. Fero wrapped his legs around Hadrian’s core, ass high in the air resting on some hastily placed blankets, and oh, how well he could imagine it. He could imagine so clearly the heat of Hadrian’s heavy cock resting on his stomach. Fero was so small compared to it. Balls resting against Fero’s entrance, the length of Hadrian’s dick would span all the way to Fero’s navel. The cock head, an angry shade of red, would be leaking precome onto his skin.

Hadrian would be desperate though. 

Fero plunged three fingers directly into himself and cried out. He’d been ready, so ready for this and it felt even better than he could have imagined. Hadrian drilled into him, slick coating both of them now as he thrust over and over and over into Fero’s wet cunt. The translucent liquid ran down his legs, both of their legs, Fero thought, as he shoved another finger in. Hadrian readjusted so he was leaning over Fero, chests flush and cock reaching even further inside him. Fero let out little moans at every thrust Hadrian made. His tongue left his mouth to lick at empty air when Hadrian’s cock hit that spot inside of him, and he imagined what licking into Hadrian’s mouth would feel like. 

That was what sent him over the edge. The Hadrian in his mind halted to a stop, hips sputtering as he came hot and deep inside Fero. Their tongues didn’t leave each other’s mouths until Fero had come down from his orgasm completely, Hadrian gone. He pulled his fingers from his hole and cursed himself for not bringing his toys with him.

His hole still throbbed with need and more slick came out. He sighed, muscles tender. It was time for the big guns.

A few more blankets readjusted and some clean up on his legs, and he was lying with his back to Hella’s chest. Her dick moved slowly inside of him and he sighed, content for a moment. Her movements were slow and steady. Calculated. Adaire’s, however, were not.

Adaire lapped at the junction between Fero and Hella, lips moving between Hella’s slick shaft and Fero’s hot clit. One of her own hands worked at her own crotch as she licked and sucked at her fellow bedmates.

Fero had one hand, four fingers, pumping in and out of him slowly while a second hand thumbed at his clit rapidly. His head was thrown back on the pile of blankets that served as Hella’s chest for the time being. He was biting his lip so hard it would leave a mark, but there was no stopping the near constant keening coming from his throat.

They kept this pace for longer than he’d lasted the last two times. It wasnt when Hella came inside him, white come leaking out to ruin the blankets that Fero came, it was when Adaire had had enough third wheeling and planted herself on top of Fero’s face. Only moments of imagining licking up into her slick cunt while Hella watched on were needed before he was bucking his hips and crying out for a third time.

This wouldn’t be the final. He was a complete mess now, coated in sweat and his own come, whole body flushed, tent in disarray, and hair mused wildly. He looked, and felt, wildly fucked out. The heat in his belly had not dissipated though. Only a real fucking would do that. And he was still stuck in the woods surrounded by a bunch of people who would never fuck him in his life. Well, at least not in a sexy way. They were plenty good at fucking him the other way.

Before he could reminisce in his disappointment for two long, his body told him it was time again. He closed his eyes and led a hand to his inner thigh, where he started stroking lightly, massaging the erogenous zone. He smiled to himself. This time he would take it slow. Who would it be this time? His other hand moved to the same spot on the other thigh and he couldn’t help the deeper flush that came to his face. He opened his eyes. He was met with two more, through thin-rimmed glasses. Fero frowned. No. That wouldn’t do. The face disappeared and he stopped the stroking of his hands to think. Lem was a fucking asshole. They weren’t friends anymore, and he certainly didn’t have a crush on him anymore. If that was true though, why did he so desperately want to imagine Lem fucking into him, thick orcish cock slipping in and out, in and out. Why did he imagine the carved tusks moving against his lips as they made out, why did he think about Lem taking care of him after he came, sticking around for the n — He frowned deeper. 

It was the heat, moving on. He’d think about that for realsies after he was done feeling like if he didn’t come again in 30 seconds he would explode. So Lem reappeared. The round rims of his glassed framed the soft expression on his face as he kissed at Fero’s thighs, tusks cold but smooth against his skin. His hands moved to Fero’s thighs as he pressed the first kiss against Fero’s lips. Then another one, to his clit. Soft and sweet, Fero couldn’t help the smile from creeping onto his face again. First it was one lick, then another and another. Lem’s tongue was hot on Fero’s entrance and he loved it. In his mind, they both did. Fero threw an arm over his face to cover his eyes at a particularly good lick across his length, and he whispered into the room. “Please, Lem.”

The imaginary Lem gave one last pass at Fero, paying extra attention to his clit before he climbed higher up into the bed. Fero moved the arm off his eyes and stared into Lem, mouth open slightly. Lem took at as an invitation and leaned in to give a chaste kiss to his lips. Fero lunged after it. 

He imagined his own taste and moaned, grabbing the wadded blanket that served as Lems form pressed against him and pulled it closer, thrusting against it. 

Lem would grin at that, he was sure, so he kept moving against Lem’s belly until it was slick with his fluids and Fero was ready to go. He imagined Lem slipping just the head into him, and how thick he would be. He shoved all his fingers inside of him and moaned. “Lem.” He whispered to the empty tent. “You’re so big.” He moved his fingers in another inch and moaned again. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” His voice came out hoarse that time. 

Soon, he was fucking into himself in earnest. Tears streamed out of the corners of his eyed as he imagined the fat green cock thrusting into him. Not only that, but the thought of it being Lem did so much for him. He was thrusting his hips to meet the pace of his own hand, toes curling and face scrunching up wildly. “Lem! Lem. Lem Lem Lem” he repeated over and over into the night. 

Lem responded. “Fero,” he imagined being whispered into his ear. It was so soft, a question to it but just barely. Fero huffed a laugh.

“Lem~” he moaned back to the vision in his head. His Lem was just above him, puffing his hot breath onto his face, braided hair falling loose in a way that made him look so much more attractive that should be allowed.

“Fero!” The vision whispered again, sharper this time. Fero’s grin widened. Lem sounded like he was about to come. Fero used his other hand to thumb at his clit at a breakneck pace in an attempt to join him. He called back a final time, fist pumping wildly before he came. This time, it was what felt like a life changing orgasm. He came to not knowing if he’d whited out or not and took his hand out of his gaping hole. The heat finally felt like it had subsided for a moment, like if he wanted to, Fero could go back to sleep. Fero wanted to take a moment to get his breathing back to normal, but it seemed he was interrupted.

“Okay, Fero? This has gone on quite enough, I’m coming inside.” The opening of the tent began jostling around. Fero’s eyes shot wide open. Before he could make a move, firelight streamed into the tent, lighting the silhouette of the orc that stepped inside. 

Lem stopped. He took it all in quickly. Below him was Fero, eyes wide and jaw slack, horrified. Lower, were Fero’s legs, still spread wide open to display the thick bush of his crotch that framed the gaping pink hole of his vagina. His clit was angry and red from abuse. It twitched when he looked at it. His hair was messy and every inch of him was sweaty and flush. Fero looked absolutely fucked out, and all of that didn’t even explain the blankets being coated in more... come? (What else could it be??) than he ever would have thought possible to produce.

A few moments of silence passed.

“Hey Lem.”

“Hey Fero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should learn how to do basic HTML so I can actually have all the italicising I do count for something, huh.


End file.
